


The End of a New Beginning

by the_fanfic_chicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Closeted Character, Closeted Dean, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, F/M, Gen, Hurt Castiel, I'm Sorry Castiel, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fanfic_chicks/pseuds/the_fanfic_chicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Charlie Bradbury are headed to a college reunion. Later bumping into someone unexpected turns Dean's life around and starts an utterly complete new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad. Sorry it is so short, but we kind of threw the idea out onto some paper. We are not sure if we should continue this fic or not. Let us know in the comments.

“C’mon Dean, you have to be at least a little bit excited to see the old college crew.”  
“Nah, not even the least bit. I’d rather not relive the break-ups, bad grades, and binge-drinking that happened during the four years of hell Sam put me through.”  
“But Sam didn’t make that decision for you Dean, you did. The only thing Sam can be guilty for is wanting to go to law school, you were the one that decided that you were going to move half across the country with him.”  
“Well obviously! I couldn’t just let him go! Especially since we have almost nobody besides each other.” Responds Dean after making a sharp left turn in the Impala.  
“I understand that but then who—”  
“Sam practically guilted me into that community college. That damn kid wasn’t even my age and he pushed me, his OLDER brother of 4 years into going to college! How stupid is that? The kid was just starting high school and he already knew where he wanted to go to college! I will go as far as saying that he forced us to move too! He was so sure that he would get into that prestigious law school that he not only made the two of us to move there, but also put his older brother through the community college.”  
“Ok calm down. Why are you still so butt-hurt about it? If you and Sam hadn’t moved out here then you wouldn’t have met me. May I remind you that I am your best friend and a sister to both you and Sam.”  
“Yes, yes, ok, Charlie don’t flatter yourself too much here. I’m not butt-hurt about this crap it just sometimes pisses me off when people think I was into the whole college thing. I only did it for Sam so he wouldn’t be alone AND because he promised that if I went to college that he wouldn’t drink my beer that I left in the fridge.”  
“Wow what a bargain,” Charlie responds sarcastically. “Wait Dean, I think the house is up there.” As they pull into the driveway Dean starts complaining again trying to hide how nervous he is.  
“Oh god I don’t want to do this.”  
“Dean, it’s OK.” Charlie says soothingly. “I’m your plus one for tonight, remember?”  
*sigh* “Yes I know, but it’s kinda pathetic when your plus one is a lesbian and practically your sister.”  
“Well I guess it’s a good thing nobody knows that… yet. C’mon let’s go.” Dean sits in the front seat trying to gather himself before following Charlie through the front door. Both he and Charlie know that college wasn’t as bad as Dean made it out to be. In fact, it was one of the best two years of his life. Dean knew that, but during all of those amazing and fun times with friends Dean was always holding something back from them. Something that nobody not even Sam knows about. Something that Dean was taught to be ashamed of. Something dark that Dean has never revealed.


End file.
